Angel Wings and Platforms
by Apherion
Summary: Between dares and friends, what's a girl to do? Especially when the dare consists of dying your hair blond, being drowned in glitter, and having to wear angel wings could singing in a bar get any worse? [Rated 4 Language] [R&R Flames 2]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Angel by Sarah McLachlan nor do I own Naruto-I just torture the characters in ways you could only hope to imagine.

* * *

**

**Angel Wings and Platforms**

**By: Apherion**

She entered the bar, set-up and glowering, but her nervousness got the better of her and she resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't leaving until she finished her end of the dare.

"Hey doll face," she didn't look around when she was whistled at, but she felt anxious. The place was different from what she had originally expected. She thought there'd be drunks sloshed all over the chairs. And just to entertain her restless mind, she figured that there'd be the occasional newbie at drinking laid-out on the floor. She got her surprise that everyone looked like they were having a well-deserved good time without getting wasted.

She chuckled lightly behind a cream-colored hand when she was given double takes between the guys' beer bottles and her.

She must've shimmered to everyone there, having been attacked with glitter, and to add insult to injury, she was wearing sparkling angel wings with a strapless, glittering blue dress with a blond dye inside her originally pink hair. Ino had ambushed that too, taking a canister of 'Chrome's Spray-On Glitter' to her hair. The glitter residue from the whole can being used on her hair had poured down her arms and legs, not to mention her face, which gleamed like a beacon in the night.

Ino had rouged her cheeks and her lips were a glossy scarlet. Black mascara coated unnaturally long, thick lashes that adorned Sakura's emerald green eyes. They were the only thing that survived from Ino's assault. She was even forced into metallic black, five-inch platforms, which were also bathed in the glitter.

"Wow, Sakura, you should look like this more often…hm, too bad you're not singing for Sasuke-kun…but that's the point!" Her friend had ushered her to the bar with the help of Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, and Kiba with Akarmaru. All had agreed that if Naruto knew about the dare that Sakura had to do, he'd blab it all, and Sasuke never participated in 'childish antics' anymore, not that he used to, but he was more subdued now more than ever. He wasn't the same Sasuke anymore.

Amazingly, Ino had gotten Shiranui Genma into this whole affair. That's how she got in without getting kicked out. Being fifteen and all, she wasn't even allowed to set foot inside the place. Genma laughed at her, seeing the sight of her, nodding to Ino, signaling 'Get your ass out of here.' Genma led Sakura to the stage.

She stared out at the crowd, cowering behind the curtain. She turned back to Genma.

"If you have _any_ decency, you won't make me go out there," Sakura pleaded with him in vain. The senbon in the man's mouth bounced as he chortled jovially.

"I'm glad I sound humorous. I'm _serious_ Genma, get me out of this!" She hissed. An eyebrow curved upward.

"You know I would in a heartbeat, but I'm not on Tsunade's 'good' list, and I don't think getting you out of your clothes would help matters for me." The grin was apparent on his features, but Sakura burned as she groaned.

"Quit being a fucking lecher for two minutes and just stick up for me! Just tell Ino I did the dare… What if my parents are out there?" Genma patted her head like she was some ninken.

"Just relax, I'll get the music together and tell you how much longer you have to prepare." She watched him walk away and she folded her arms across her chest. She resigned herself to the fact once again that she was singing. She drifted into her thoughts, forgetting everything for the moment.

Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I hadn't become a kunoichi, she thought for a moment. I doubt I'd be here right now; about to sing in front of people I know would berate me if they knew who I was. Then again, I probably wouldn't know Ino well if even at all. Not to mention, Sasuke might still be with Orochimaru instead of Konoha, and I wouldn't see Sasuke as I do now. I might just find him to be the brooding pretty boy that I thought he was before having him on my team.

"You're on in five, Sakura," Genma announced in her ear, getting her attention.

"Oh, right, sorry," she blushed immensely. He just had that affect on women though. Damn that womanizer, she thought heatedly as she primped the gleaming white feathers coming out of her back. Why was she singing at the bar again? Oh, that's right, Ino's idea of a joke.

Damn her, she's probably with Sasuke! Shit, she thought putting a cool hand against her forehead.

"I don't think I can do this Genma," she voiced her worry aloud. The brown-haired man hugged her tightly, but none of her glitter rubbed off on him.

"Yeah, you can Sakura, besides; no one's going to recognize you. Being blond may have to become a permanent change." He winked at her and looked at his watch.

"Oh, break a leg, you're on!"

"What?" She was slightly shoved as she stumbled in the black platforms she was wearing with the frame-fitting strapless she adorned. Thankfully, her angel wings didn't detach themselves from their position.

The microphone stood in front of her. Actually, it was the only thing she could see for the lights blinding her. She cautiously took hold of the mike and wrested it from its sheath. The spotlight tuned from the harsh yellow to a mellow blue with green inlay. The cords of the piano were heard over the babble of talk that was quickly falling down. The soft flute started up, giving Sakura her cue.

"Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay." She swayed slowly to the sound, the sad; gripping sound that was pulling her in. She would be in tears before the end of the song.

"There's always some reason…to feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction. Oh, beautiful release…memories seep from my veins. That may be empty, oh weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight…" She let her eyes close as her swaying continued ever so softly without disrupting the feel of the music.

"In the arms of the angel…fly away from here…from this dark, cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear." She hugged herself lightly; glittering softly in the blue glow and as she spun on the spot, it seemed as if clouds of shimmering dust were coming off her (which would be highly plausible). She vaguely wondered why she was feeling the song, but she didn't pay much attention to her thoughts, for singing got in the way of that.

"You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie… You're in the arms of the angel…may you find some comfort here." She held herself as she let soft tears cover her cheeks while she let the piano and flute carry on without her. She set the microphone back in its place and walked off the stage with subdued applause.

"Was I that bad?" She asked no one. She jumped when she heard the reply come from a familiar voice.

"I didn't think so, but that again a teacher's got to ask himself why one of his students is one: out so late, and two: out so late in a bar." Sakura flushed deep crimson.

"I-Ino set me up…Genma-san even helped me. They're in the wrong." She was doing her best not to look at Kakashi. She still had tears in her eyes.

"You are just as wrong as Ino and Genma-despite him being an adult and condoning your behavior-you are still guilty." Her gaze drifted to his and she quickly bowed to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei," she whispered. She gasped when she felt a finger curl around her chin and force her to look up.

"Were you crying Sakura?" She let her eyes fall to the floor, not wanting to answer his question. His stare; intense as it was, softened noticing the tears still coming from her sad, green eyes. None of the glitter had been disturbed, but she didn't really care. She didn't give a damn about looks after the chuunin exams.

"You've felt like that before haven't you?" Really, he was trying to help, but he was getting to close to home for her liking. After Sasuke broke her heart, she wasn't so wrapped up in anything, her friends the only thing she had left to turn to.

"I'd…I'd like to go, Kakashi-sensei." She made a feeble attempt to move away from him. He nodded and released her from his grip, but as she started to make her break for the door, the lights broke. Black, eternal darkness revolved inside her vision.

She shrieked in fear, blinking away the fresh tears. What she saw, she didn't know if it was her imagination or if it was occurring, but she saw the murderous Sasuke…the one that was not her Sasuke. She witnessed his seething glare. She wailed, covering her head with her arms, shielding her eyes. She felt someone push against the small of her back, pressing her to move.

"Go, this isn't the place for an angel to be," it was Kakashi's voice, but he knew full well who she was. She began to feel her way through the darkness and tripped over her platforms. She felt strong hands clasp her waist and shoulder, hoisting her up to her feet. At that time, the lights flared back on.

Sighing with relief, Sakura slumped against her teacher, breathing rather hard. She got off him after the wave had passed over her.

"Forgive me," she said softly, "I didn't mean to Sensei." The man she had been conversing with not just moments before just stared blankly at her. He let out a bark-like laugh.

"Me, your teacher, you've got a sense of humor for being an angel." She looked at him confusedly.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's me, Haruno Sakura." He laughed at her again. Her eyes widened, silently pleading for him to recognize her once again.

"Haruno Sakura, hm…well if you say so, I don't know if I've even attempted to train someone by that surname, let alone training someone called 'Sakura'. You must have me mistaken for someone else." She watched him leave, but gazing at him as if he were ill.

"Kakashi, I'm apart of Team Seven, remember? Were you given some sort of head trauma due to the lights going out?" He laughed out loud once again.

"You really are funny Miss, but I didn't train a Team Seven either. Are you sure it wasn't you given the amnesia?" She gaped at him.

"Do you know of an Uchiha Sasuke or an Uzumaki Naruto, by any chance?" She sighed with relief when he didn't laugh, but she became worried.

"What happened to them? Kakashi-sensei, do you know what happened?" He didn't answer, but she saw what color that was in the patch of face visible to the naked eye drained from it. She made her way over to his side tender-footing her steps.

"Both are no longer here." She felt her heart rip into two, like it had when Sasuke left. Tears poured down her face, for the loss of two wonderful friends. With a shaky breath drawn, she exhaled it with an equally unsteady question.

"When did it happen?"

"Both died as a result of a fight the two had, it was a couple of months ago." His voice was emotionless, as well as his eyes. She shuddered and knew very well that both were uncomfortable. She would mourn her friends when she found the status of her other friends.

"Do you know Yamanaka Ino or Hyuuga Hinata or Hyuuga Neji?" He nodded, still subdued. "Do you have anything on their whereabouts?" She was curious, if she wasn't going to exist as the Sakura she knew she was; she needed to exist as the Sakura she now was.

"Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata are best friends, right at this moment living at the border with Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru to sort out affairs with the Stone Country." She let out a breath that she had been holding unbeknownst to her. For another reason beyond her, she wrapped her arms around Kakashi.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." The man held her back.

"You can stop calling me your sensei now. I'm sure I would've remembered being your teacher, but I don't remember you in the slightest." She nodded inwardly.

"Then…maybe I should…introduce myself." She was reminded of how she, Naruto, and Sasuke had tried getting him to open up to them. She choked down a sob. She felt his hand rub her back consolingly.

"They never mentioned knowing a Sakura before, but I guess extraordinary people are guarded jealously then. So you knew them well?" He asked her conversationally, as if they weren't discussing people she knew to be alive, but he knew to be deceased.

"I did, but I guess my relationship with them would be confusing to explain and it would take longer than the time we'd have together." She sniffed and used her index finger to wipe the residue of the tears from under her eyes. This had to be a parallel universe to that of her own and she was somehow…warped into it when the lights blacked out.

"Would you like to have a drink with me?" She gave him a sharp look, but he was being sincere. She nodded and smiled softly at him. "Ah, yes, the angel shall always sparkle with radiant teeth of white." She giggled at the way he was talking about her.

"I'll be back I…uh, have to freshen up," she hated that phrase with a passion, but it was the only one she could think up with this Kakashi being so sweet and genuine, it was hard for her to say 'no' to him, as he was having difficulty doing so with her.

She got to her feet more slowly than she normally did. Her footfalls barely making a sound and refusing to take small, heedful steps, she seemed to glide as her leg strides lengthened for the sake of looking like a flowing gown. She pushed the lavatory's door open and went to stand in front of the mirror.

The whole reason her makeup and glitter hadn't been coming off was all to blame for the fact that it seemed attached to her, as though it was natural. She noticed her dress was no longer blue, but the pearliest of whites. The boots on her feet had also been stripped of their color. Everything had lost its color except for her face. She bit her bottom lip; squeezing her eyes shut, turning on the spot. One eye opened reluctantly and she saw in the mirror that the accessory on her back we no longer just that.

"Oh, my god," she said aloud, tugging lightly at the white feathers. She didn't want to think of the idea of them flapping. She whimpered staring worriedly at her reflection. She definitely did not like the idea of being an angel…and it being completely true. She bit her bottom lip and looked at her face in the mirror. Her hair was blond as ever; platinum one would go so bold to say.

She clutched the white strands in her hands. When Ino dyed it, she was already missing the pink tint that it used to carry. Oh damn, she screamed in her head, how am I going to get back to _my_ universe. What if the Sakura from here gets killed? She's not a shinobi!

"Um, excuse me, angel girl, could you move from the mirror. I got to get back to my date." Sakura looked around and saw Temari… Her jaw dropped at seeing the woman from Sand.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she took a few steps to her right, out of Temari's way. She was staring at the Sand kunoichi with a shocked expression.

"Look, honey, if you want to stare, take it up with my boyfriend. He's the only one with those privileges." Sakura blinked and looked away blushing.

"Sorry, you just look different from how I remember you."

"Excuse me, I've never seen you before, so how is it you remember me?" Sakura mentally slapped herself for the absent-mindedness she just showed. I've got to stop acting like I know these people, because obviously, they don't know me.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone I knew a long time ago. I'm sorry for mixing the two of you up." Sakura began to make her way to the door.

"If she was beautiful, then you have nothing to be sorry about." Sakura nodded and pushed the door open with gradual elegance. She acutely heard the member from Sand say 'Freak' as she exited.

Finding Kakashi sitting at a table, she smiled and strolled over to him in the same way she had left him. However, she saw Genma and Asuma flocking the table as well. She really didn't want to know what Genma would be like, let alone how Asuma would be.

"Well, look here, Kakashi's actually found a-whoa man," Genma playfully punched Kakashi. "You snagged a looker." Same old Genma, she thought.

"I think the correct term is 'angel' if you will excuse me, I'd like to have my drink with this man." She indicated Kakashi who toasted her, but did not take a drink, his mask secured over his face.

"My apologies, milady," Genma then pulled out the chair for Sakura to sit in. She smiled and beat her wings once, showing her approval. I didn't just do that…did I?

"We best are off then, Kakashi, milady," both men then departed, laughing hysterically at Genma's way of speech.

"Strange, those two, especially the one with the senbon," she said offhandedly swishing her drink in its glass. If I'm going to be here, better act like I don't know anyone else, so I don't seem like a complete fool. She grinned at him, just realizing something. She could be completely different with this Kakashi. She wasn't Sakura, his student; she was Sakura, the angel. The idea she was coming up with was scandalous as well, be his student or not, she was still only fifteen, but it was definitely a possibility.

"Sakura," she looked at him, blushing softly.

"I'm s-sorry…I uh, well, I was lost in my thoughts." Kakashi chuckled at her remark. Well, I should be a bit more truthful with him in this universe, it'd only be right.

"It's quite all right, but be not a minor in words." Sakura laughed but inwardly shuddered, it was shocking hearing _him_ talk like that. If only you knew, Kakashi.

"Fancy that," she said with an air of disinterest, looking away from him. When she looked back however, he had finished off his drink while she had yet to touch hers. Wait, his mask didn't come off, did it? The band struck up a slow, sorrowful tune and she looked around to see on the stage performers like her, only actual performers. She liked the idea of becoming a singer, something she wouldn't admit to her friends in her own universe.

The tune and the words cut inside her, as though she had been the one singing. Licking her lips, she picked up the glass and down the contents. A burning sensation in the back of her throat made her cough lightly. It didn't help tears were already forming in her eyes due to the song, but even more so now that she had a shot of whatever was in that glass. She set it back down on the table to see Kakashi's hand extended towards her expectantly.

"Surely you will grant my request for a dance?" She giggled, feeling her heart ease a bit. She let her left hand float over his before touching his gloved palm as though it was some magnet that attracted her hand.

"Chivalry won't win an angel…but I think a dance might," she smiled at him genuinely. She stood tenderly, letting herself be led out onto the dance floor by Kakashi.

A heavy hand settled on her waist, while the other hand still held hers. She didn't know this dance, but oh, ignorance was bliss, letting him twirl her and pull her close. She blushed innocently while they were barely an inch apart, bodies occasionally brushing against the others. She even laid her head against his chest.

"Princess!"

* * *

O.o ... Poor Sakura, a freak accident caused her to actually aquire the glitterati-effect and the white angel wings...AND a white wardrobe. Not to mention that she has lost the long-since lavished pink hair. And what's with someone calling 'Princess' out of nowhere-not to mention the Medevil way of speech? Tune in next chapter for:

**You Can't Be Serious!**

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own for the millionth time.**

**Angel Wings and Platforms**

**By: Apherion**

* * *

Recap: 

A heavy hand settled on her waist, while the other hand still held hers. She didn't know this dance, but oh, ignorance was bliss, letting him twirl her and pull her close. She blushed innocently while they were barely an inch apart, bodies occasionally brushing against the others. She even laid her head against his chest.

"Princess!"

* * *

The voice rang out over the serene, heartbreaking music and everything came to an abrupt halt. People started whispering in hushed voices that no doubt carried out the now open doors, which were illuminating the tavern with the harsh rays of the sun. 

"Where is she," the voices said. "Where is our hime?" It scared her and she held onto Kakashi a bit tighter. It was like the voices were closing in on her. It almost felt like the voices were trying to rip her apart. She screamed, but Kakashi clutching her to his chest muffled her scream.

"Hidenka, thank goodness I've found you." Sakura lifted her head from Kakashi, glanced at the woman, and gasped. It was Shizune.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a princess," she said, holding fast to Kakashi, but her let her go, discreetly pushing her away.

"You are; I can't believe I didn't notice. Himemiko didn't have wings when she was born."

"You should've known for what her father is. He had hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with them, but at four, they started to grow. The parents didn't allow anyone else to see her except me, her sitter. I still don't have a clue how she got out of my sight, and here she is, probably doing unimaginable things." Shizune reached out and grabbed Sakura by the arm while Sakura looked at Kakashi, silently pleading for help.

"Hidenka, you are coming with me." Sakura struggled against the medic-nin's grip, trying to regain her arm back.

"No, I won't go! I'm Haruno Sakura, not the princess!" She shouted, but no one seemed to hear her words except for 'princess.' Tears poured down her front and she was beginning to be dragged away. Fear engulfed her entire being.

"Kakashi, don't let them take me! I'm not who they think I am!" Shizune sniffed at the remark, and made one of her own.

"You'd be hard put to find twins here, Princess. And trust me; if you were an impersonator, you're the first one to beat Hatake Kakashi." Shizune continued to drag Sakura away. Sakura fought against the hold.

"Let me go, please, I'm begging you!" She cried out, frightened. This was worse than the missions that she, Naruto, and Sasuke had been sent on. If I'm separated from Kakashi, I won't make it back to my universe. She had thought it desperately, even though it would seem oh so stupid if she figured out that she had thought it, which she did figure out soon enough.

The thought was unexpected, even for her. What had made her think that being with Kakashi would get her back to her own time and place? Maybe it was because she didn't want to separate from the one person she truly knew here. Yes, that's it. There's no other possible reason. Yet in that moment of relapse on her part, she was departed from the bar.

"Might as well quit struggling, we wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours." Sakura stared over her shoulder at Shizune.

"You realize you're scuffing my platforms," Sakura said coolly, noticing that the white boots were becoming speckled with dirt. Shizune stopped, still holding onto Sakura's arm.

"Then we better comply and walk normally, right Hime?" Sakura glared at her, but softened her gaze, closing her eyes and nodding. "Right," Shizune stooped down and began to wipe whatever dirt had accumulated there on the white platforms.

After Shizune stood back up, she let go of Sakura. Sakura, with her head down, began to walk. She heard Shizune begin after her once Sakura had taken fives steps. What the hell? Sakura asked, glaring at the woman behind her without turning her head or opening her eyes.

"Hime watch—" WHAM! Sakura had collided with something solid, but she didn't hit the ground. Apparently, as Sakura had yet to open her eyes, someone had caught her before the second impact. She opened one eye then blinked, looking at the man holding her from her fate (the ground). He helped her stand and she was completely thrown.

"Domo arigato, Koushi," Shizune said from behind her. Sakura looked at Shizune and saw her bowing to him. Wait a second! Did she just call Itachi…prince? She let her gaze roam back to the figure of the murderous Itachi she had known, obviously this wasn't _that_ Itachi or else she'd be running the other direction, screaming 'Kill her, we can afford to lose her!'

"Idiot, bow down!" Sakura heard Shizune hiss as she slightly retreated from the still-kind-of-creepy Itachi. Let's just say she was a tad bit reluctant to show her neck to him. She did so any way after being forced down by Shizune.

"It's all right Shizune-chan; Shikonnobotan hasn't been outside in a while. I doubt she remembers me from our childhood. Good day, Lady Sakura, Shizune-chan," with those words of departure he left in a cloud of white smoke.

"I take it you forgot who he was, Hime?" Sakura looked at her, a stricken look on her face.

"I know him, but exactly who is he," she commanded of her escort, who complied easily with her.

"He is a jounin, that man, and a fine one at that. He has the Sharigan eyes of his clan and has mastered all but one technique, the—"

"Kaleidoscope wheel Sharigan," whispered Sakura. Shizune gave her a worried look.

"How did you know?"

"A lucky guess, anyways, what else is there about him?" Shizune started back where she left off praising the betrayer of the KonohaSakura knew.

"He has unimaginable speed, and is the caption of the elites, as well as the heir to the Uchiha clan. A wonderful man you are to be wed with," Shizune sighed. Had Sakura been eating or drinking anything, she would have choked.

"W-w-what," Sakura stuttered wide-eyed. "How dare they marry me off? I have a will of my own!" Shizune laughed coldly.

"Do you really think that, Princess? If you did, then you wouldn't still be here with clipped wings. You'd have flown away a long time ago if you weren't resigned to your parents' wishes…or is it that you've found someone more trustworthy, hm?" Shizune prompted her. Sakura looked away, not really wanting to discuss the matter.

"You're following me from here to the mansion, understood?" Sakura nodded to the now angry usher huffed as she began striding away from the sunset. Occasionally Sakura would hear angry comments flowing like curse words from Shizune, but in hushed undertones of course.

"Ungrateful brat…I can't believe…who would want someone _besides_ Lord Itachi…?" Each time she spoke she grew towards her anger and Sakura was seeing a different side to Shizune. Finally, after walking what felt like hours in the dry summer heat of July, they had reached the mansion. Sakura would have loved to ask if the creator's could have come up with anything _more_ elaborate. It was simply too much for her tastes, which were simple, one color and only two different shades of that color per wall. The first comment that came to Sakura's mind when she saw the mansion was actually spoken out loud.

"Remind me again how I am related to my parents…?" Shizune shot her a sharp look that said plainly, 'Stop trying to be cute, it's not going to work.' So, Sakura left off the last bit, which rang in her head thanks to her second personality; because we're definitely not related by taste in any consort.

She heard Shizune pick up the large doorknocker and let the heavy piece of metal fall on the wooden door. It didn't have the 'Haruno' clan symbol on it either. Sakura's brows knitted in concentration. Yet her thoughts were interrupted as she was manhandled through the doorway.

"Thank heavens you found her, Shizune! Her parents were in much grieving due to her absence." The man who said this looked so familiar, and then Sakura realized that it was her father, not here of course, but definitely back home it was. She gasped audibly and the man and Shizune began guiding her through the house to where her parents would be found.

The wooden door to what looked like the living room slid open as they came upon it. She stumbled inside thanks to the shove in her back she received from Shizune. She glared over her shoulder and the woman, but soon focused her daggered stare at her 'parents'.

"She looks feverish, where did you find her?" The male angel spoke to Shizune, who flinched as though she had a whip cracked at her. Sakura looked at the woman, to her surprise, wasn't her mother, but Tsunade. Her mouth was agape, stunned by her discovery.

"Uh, your majesty, I don't think I'm one to tell you where she was," Shizune looked worriedly from Sakura to Tsunade and to the man that was supposedly Sakura's father. He was…gorgeous, but if Sakura had to choose, that wouldn't have been her first pick for a celestial husband.

"Speak, unless you don't value your life." His tone was far from angelic with his devilish threat.

"That is why I wish _not_ to speak. I value life, but I know my answer to your question will have me beheaded." Shizune dropped to her knees and bowed with her head down to both Sakura's alternate universe parents.

"Speak child, I will spare you your guilt." Tsunade's voice was calm, almost sweet. Deceiving snake…slug, Sakura thought viciously knowing that they would kill Shizune when she said it. Shizune paled and stared vacantly at her hands as she lifted herself from the bow.

"I…I found her in the tavern, your majesties." Tsunade gasped audibly and the angel raised himself a little higher in his seat. Shizune whimpered, fearful of what might happen to her.

"Gabriel, please," Sakura heard Tsunade shout, and she looked up to her parents. Tsunade had her hands on his right arm, holding it down.

"I ask for followers to help keep my daughter pure and she allows my daughter to escape into a common bar for fools and drunks; commoners!" He thundered, about to strike down, but Sakura intervened, playing the innocent role of a child who did no wrong in her parents' eyes.

"Please, Father, don't hurt Shizune-chan. She is my only friend inside these walls. I love you both, but I need at least one friend." Suddenly his eyes softened and Gabriel sat back in a more relaxed position on his cushion.

"She is in your charge then, Daughter, and don't fret, you shall have the finest for your husband. A certain heir to the Uchiha clan has been in contact and I must say he is well endowed in all things that matter in life: mind, money, and muscles. He will create a strong, sturdy home." Sakura inwardly gagged while she smiled lightly on the outside. Something told her just what to say to finish the conversation off nicely.

"I will look for what you wish me to, but I will not like until I know what truly matters to him." The words were spoken coldly and she beckoned Shizune towards the door. "Come," she said imperiously. "We've dallied too long, Shizune. I have many things I'd wish to discuss with you, my friend." Following her lead, Shizune bowed and exited after Sakura.

* * *

Translations:

Hidenka: Her Royal Highness

Hime: Princess

Himemiko: Imperial Princess

Shikonnobaton: Princess-Flower (fits, no? Sakura meaning cherry blossom and all)

Koushi: Imperial Heir (or Prince)

* * *

Oh wow! Sakura's an angel? When did this happen? AND SHE'S A PRINCESS! OMFG! Not to mention Tsuande's her mom ANDthe scary part...Having to marry Itachi. Whatever will our heroine do in these dire times? XD I'm sure she'll find some why out of this thing-just look at how much pull she has with her family! And what the hell is with the language? I guess it's an angel thing. Tune in next time for:

**Where'd This Feeling Come From?**

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: On a scale of one to ten: how stupid are you if you think I own Naruto?**

**Angel Wings and Platforms**

**By: Apherion**

* * *

Recap:

"I will look for what you wish me to, but I will not like until I know what truly matters to him." The words were spoken coldly and she beckoned Shizune towards the door. "Come," she said imperiously. "We've dallied too long, Shizune. I have many things I'd wish to discuss with you, my friend." Following her lead, Shizune bowed and exited after Sakura.

* * *

"You saved me? You really aren't the Sakura birth by King Gabriel, are you?" Shizune had a soft awe reigning in her voice.

"No, I'm not, and yes, I couldn't have let someone I know in my 'lifetime' to be shot down in front of me. Please show me to my room so we can discuss this further. It will take a while, yes, but it will be worth having someone I can talk to." Shizune laughed and nodded, leading Sakura down the right corridor into the North wing. Pushing open two white and gold wooden doors, Shizune revealed one of the largest bedrooms Sakura had ever seen.

"Sit, please, on the bed so I can pace and still be able to see you. It's just a habit, I like being able to see those who I am talking with." God damn it, I need to get rid of this language, it's rubbing off on me.

"Sorry, this isn't how I talk normally," Sakura stated apologetically.

"Don't worry," Shizune smiled, "it doesn't bother me."

"It does me, err! There I go again!" She cursed in her head and began to walk in the platforms. "Ok, when I explain this, hold you questions please, because it will throw me off track." Shizune nodded and Sakura began the long tale of how she knows everyone here and how there are some things different from this Konoha and the Konoha that she knew. She even explained that she was a ninja in the Konoha that she knew and that Shizune was a medic-nin and that Tsunade wasn't married to an angel and that Tsunade wasn't her mom.

"That's awesome, so Gabriel's not in your Konoha?" Sakura shook her head.

"And 'that fine man' Father Dearest has chosen for me is a traitor and a murderer in my Konoha."

"So that's why you went all pale and kind of, well, freaked out. Hey…I used some of your…vocabulary." Shizune said in a slightly dark tone.

"See, it feels easier to speak without the honorifics and speak-like rhyming." Shizune laughed aloud, sounding truly happy. "But I have one question, why didn't you mention that I seemed fond of someone else besides Itachi?"

"I wasn't going to be killed immediately upon entering…and know I see no reason to tell. You aren't that…_bitch_," Shizune whispered the word, "So, you're safe…well, I will bid you adieu for you to get your beauty sleep." Shizune was about to leave when Sakura rifled through what she assumed to be the pajama drawer and threw a matching top and bottom to Shizune.

"Sleepover, Shizune-chan, and since you're my charge now, you don't really have to worry about the 'mansion's house cleaning'. I've got your back now." Shizune laughed again.

"Sounds wonderful…so, what's a sleepover?" It was Sakura's turn to laugh.

"It's where you and the girls have pillow fights, tell stories, and just have fun." Shizune looked at Sakura, skeptical.

"So you mean, we could sneak out and stuff like that?" Sakura nodded, and halfway through her nod, she concocted a plan to see Kakashi. She grinned malevolently, making Shizune cease her nervous laughing.

"What is it Sakura?" Sakura laughed out and then quickly covered her mouth to shush it. She giggled soundlessly and she was glad to have Shizune working for her.

"You know where everyone lives correct, everyone outside these walls, right?" Shizune nodded, but looked at Sakura confusedly.

"Why do you need to know—oh no, you're not serious are you?" She said it as if she knew what Sakura was thinking. Sakura nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes, please! I have to see my teammate again before I'm doomed to life with Itachi." Sakura got on her knees and begged, pouting. Shizune took one look at her, turned away, and looked again.

"All right," she threw her hands into the air, "all right! I'll take you to Kakashi," she whispered. "But change out of that dress please." Sakura squealed happily hugging Shizune. She tore into her closet and her jaw dropped, eyes wide with admiration. She pointed weakly at the outfits (granted they were white, but who cared exactly?) and goggled at them once again.

"Yeah, you have more clothes than anyone else I think, but it's fair to say you're the princess."

"Ah," Sakura said, before dashing forward, picking at the clothes, muttering all the while as she 'speed searched' through the amount of white. She glared at Shizune.

"So they don't let me wear anything _but_ white?" Shizune laughed allowed and helped Sakura with her search.

"Yup, that about covers it," she grinned at Sakura's angry expression. Another thing I need to change I guess, she thought bitterly as she found the only plain, unelaborated dress. The straps for sleeves were just that, straps like an overall's (only white).

"Shizune, the glitter, is there anyway I can get it off?" Shizune laughed at Sakura's desperate attempts at slipping out of the sparkling strapless dress that seemed to have a corset-like hold on her. Shizune, obviously knowing the 'password' to getting the dress off, simply walked behind Sakura and unbuttoned the top-most button.

"There you go." Sakura let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, causing Shizune to laugh harder. "And no, the glitter is permanently stuck on you." After a moment of a pained expression on her face, she sighed and looked at her half-naked form. Then Sakura could be heard screaming her head off. Shizune clapped a hand over her mouth.

"What is _wrong_ with you? You want to get caught?" Sakura shook her head, and then Shizune realized what had made her newly acquired friend flip out. "I told you, you were only allowed to wear white and undergarments are no exception to that rule." She huffed then pleaded to have Shizune's help in putting on the simplest dress she could find.

"What, my help? I don't even want to know how you got into that last dress without help." Sakura chuckled and motioned for Shizune to hurry and get the dress on her.

"I explained that too. I didn't put it on, Ino and Hinata helped me with it." Shizune shook her head, slipping the dress over Sakura's head, helping adjust it to fit her just right.

"Of course, you're hopeless because you…are…kunoichi." Both girls cracked up at that. "C'mon, now that you're dressed properly we can go stalking certain people you know." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Shizune.

"Shut it, I didn't ask to be accused of anything. I just asked for you help in return of saving your neck." Shizune rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, so I predict it's about midnight, parents are fast asleep-or worse," both girls shuddered; mimicking each other's grossed out look. "So, we'll be able to make it outside the building without a problem."

"Right," Sakura nodded. "All right, ground rules for our little game. First rule, no calling me 'hime', 'hidenka', 'outaishihi', 'shikonnobotan', or any other princess name that could have you and me caught. Second rule, no getting caught, if caught, every woman for her self, unless we both get caught, then I'll vouch for you, understood?" With a quick nod from Shizune, Sakura said, "Then let the game begin."

"So we're off. A highly dangerous mission if caught this could be S-ranked, B-ranked at the lowest…the highest I've been on is a C-rank." As Sakura served commentator for her and Shizune's creeping from the mansion, Shizune stifled laughter from Sakura's light-hearted antics.

"Yes, and what a shocker it will be if this mission's completed, for my friend has a special journey for us tonight," Shizune added, joining in on the fun. Sakura giggled as both girls made it outside the wall; no one detected them despite their haste. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, staring out under the light of the star-strewn night.

"Shizune, which way is…?" Before she could even finish her question, Shizune had already started to walk that way. Sakura glided over to her and they both carried a slow pace in silence to Kakashi's house. Sakura didn't understand the subdued sound between them, but she just focused on seeing Kakashi again.

"Here, just here, Sakura…stop," Sakura looked up from her thoughts, peering over the pain and ache she had been feeling. "I'll be back in a while, make it back to the mansion if you leave before I get back." Sakura nodded and watched Shizune depart, wondering exactly where she was going. She shook her head. It doesn't matter, she silently decided. Then Sakura realized that she had to knock on the door. She raised her fist to the door, but it was opened before her delicate hand had touched the wood.

"Come in," he said, more like the Kakashi she knew, lazy and apathetic. She heard the door shut behind her and she noticed how he had decorated the house, black walls with silver and green furniture. Here and there were white-framed photographs. None consisted of him, her, and their teammates Sasuke and Naruto. Yet there were the occasional of him and his father and mother, but there were few of her. Even fewer were of the father.

"What are you doing here, Shikonnobotan?" Sakura turned to see him with slightly weary eyes. How she tired of that name, how she despised being called 'princess.'

"Please, call me Sakura, I am not one for honorifics when I myself am not worthy of the title." She didn't look at him, but she knew his gaze was fully on her.

"What do you mean? Of course you are! You're the princess, are you not?" She didn't look at him when she shook her head. "What, how can you not be?" Definitely didn't want to try and explain all of this right now, she thought bitterly.

"I _look_ like the princess because she and I seemed to have switched universes," she began quickly, seeing his feet coming closer to her. His aura was hostile, but his feet stopped thankfully. She didn't really have much control over her outfits, so even though she could still use her chakra, fighting him dead-on was _still_ a losing battle. She didn't expect this Kakashi to be any weaker than her Kakashi. She would be screwed fighting either one of them.

"How is that even possible?" He was in doubt. Well, she thought indignantly, Shizune needed the correct persuasion as well.

"Do you want me to perform something for you? I know I haven't any of the angelic powers that I'm supposed to." He stared blankly at me like I was absolutely hallucinogenic. Yet, as though seeing her for the first time, he nodded. It was almost a chore trying to draw chakra to her fingertips, but she managed to do so. She already had the jutsu in mind, one that Kakashi knew too well. She performed the shadow-cloning technique with no problem and she liked the effect on Kakashi. He stared acutely for longer than was necessary, but Sakura deactivated the jutsu before he began to speak.

"So you aren't the princess. Who are you then?" It was Sakura's turn to stare with a vacant expression. It was going to be harder explaining to Kakashi who she was. She thought carefully then proceeded with caution.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I was your student in _my_ Konoha, the one where Gabriel didn't exist and Itachi was a betrayer and murderer." Kakashi considered the piece of information and took to it.

"I was your teacher." He mused to himself, unbeknownst to him that she was still in the room. "So that's why you called me 'sensei'." Sakura nodded profusely and smiled at him, grateful that he understood so quickly.

"But here, I am not, Sakura." She nodded, smiling at him genuinely. He looked so casual, so wanton. It caused a feeling towards him she never knew to be possible. Attraction, she shivered at the word, but not out of fear. He took two steps and closed the distance between the two of them.

She felt his hand touch her cheek so soft, it should have been illegal to do so. She leaned into the touch, not wondering what compelled him to do so. He urged her forward, and a tentative step was taken on her part. She watched in amazement as he pulled down his mask. His face was gorgeous, why he hid it…?

But that must mean…she thought, maybe he actually doesn't look this good in my universe. The thought reverberated, but didn't make sense. And the more she thought about it, the more she became aware how untrue a statement like that could be. It wouldn't matter though, Sakura decided as she scrutinized the possibility. It never had to matter about those facts. Even if the mask was used to hide something grotesque…he will always be Kakashi, the way I see him now, no matter what.

She stood on the black carpet, contrasting immensely, clad in her white outfit. His hand had placed itself heavily on her hip, pulling her into him. A million emotions ran through her at the touch. Many of which were saying, 'Stop this at once! You are still his student no matter what!' They were inching closer, centimeters apart from his perfect lips against her virgin ones. She was pushed back roughly though, as though he had just realized something.

"You're too young," he whispered as though trying to repent and absolve his self by speaking the words, denying the feeling that penetrated further than she would ever know. He didn't look at her, trying to rid himself of the emotion. She felt betrayed nonetheless. The words stung worse than the antibiotics she had to apply to her wounds. They cut almost as deep as those wounds too.

* * *

Translations:

Hidenka: Her Royal Highness

Hime: Princess

Shikonnobaton: Princess-Flower

Outaishihi: Crown Princess

* * *

It's all fun in games until someone gets hurt...and it looks like Sakura has been playing too lightly with her feelings. What is to become of her. How will she react to Kakashi's rejection? What will he do, even though he _did_ just insult her? And where's Shizune? Is it possible she was caught? Look out for:

**In the name of Love-Is this possible?**

Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Honestly, must we run through this every time. I don't own Naruto!**

**Angel Wings and Platforms**

**By: Apherion**

* * *

Recap:

"You're too young," he whispered as though trying to repent and absolve his self by speaking the words, denying the feeling that penetrated further than she would ever know. He didn't look at her, trying to rid himself of the emotion. She felt betrayed nonetheless. The words stung worse than the antibiotics she had to apply to her wounds. They cut almost as deep as those wounds too.

* * *

"Why is it wrong?" She shouted from her spot. "You'd push away your feelings so quickly...you'd destroy mine in return? Those words are worse than any senbon I've encountered. Are you sure you want to keep them standing as such?" She watched him still incorrigibly feigning ignorance to her words, keeping his eyes on the floor. Tears formed then flowed over the over-glittery cheeks. She went for the door-confused by the bout of the newly acquired and recently shattered feelings for him-but felt a hand close over her wrist and pull her away from her destination. She struggled against the grip, fighting him to regain control of her hand.

She felt herself being extorted into an embrace, hand still holding her wrist, his right arm wrapped around her torso. She looked fearfully up at him, magnifying the affect with the tears that still streaked her glitterati cheeks. He wasn't like her Kakashi, her Kakashi was gentle…hardly forceful with her. She felt his chest heave then felt his grip on her loosen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. Shaken by being man-handled and the fact that _this_ Kakashi actually _apologized_, she took quickly accepted the request for forgiveness.

"It's…OK…I'm not hurt, it's just…I never considered feeling something for you. I have-in my universe-my boys…well, that's what I call you, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sasuke is just someone that I was…am…I can be fixated with Sasuke not to notice anyone else like that. I just didn't realize I could…feel…" She started the small speech strong, but the more that she continued to blabber; she felt her voice grow weaker. A soft hand stroked her cheek consolingly, and she leaned into the comfort he was giving her.

"I didn't mean to lose control." The words were barely out of his mouth before he leaned down, and lightly pressed his lips against hers. A shock ran through her system, but her widened eyes softly closed almost as soon as he pulled back a little.

"I," she started, but she felt his lips touching, but not touching, hers.

"Don't speak," his lips formed against hers, lightly saying the words. She felt one of his hands press against her neck, gently urging her head to angle up to him, at which he kissed her in a way that should have been illegal yet again. It wasn't that it was passionate, it wasn't fevered at all. It was because he kissed her with such precision; it was too romantic for the kiss's own good.

A knock penetrated the soft moan that had just barely escaped her lips. Oh god, please don't stop kissing… Too late, he had already removed perfect lips from begging lips. Sakura turned and glared, both in worry and out of annoyance, at the door she was pressed against before he moved her from entrance to open it.

Shizune's brown head appeared and the rest of her form emerged from the doorway just before Kakashi shut the door. She looked frazzled and she gripped Sakura's shoulders.

"Shizune…are you all right?" The sight of Shizune so afraid unseated her slightly. "What is it…are we…" the word 'caught' caught in her throat, seeing her 'father' being ushered in by Kakashi, whose mask was up as though nothing happened.

"What, may I ask, are you doing here…in this…house?" Gabriel motioned to the surroundings, taking his eye off Sakura long enough for her to give herself a minor injury. Breaking and mending bones were a specialty of hers so she burst two main bones in her right ankle, leaning heavily on her left leg. The pain was sharp and sudden, but she knew it well, her ankles were always so weak.

"He was…taking care…of…my injury," she managed as though it was causing her pain. Shizune, despite her horror-struck face, didn't miss a beat in adding an explanation as to why they were outside the palace walls.

"She requested to see the park, and as she is in charge of me, I dared not to disobey her. I don't know how she managed to trip, but she broke her ankle. I took her here, his house was the closest, and I went to go find someone who could fix her wound, but I met you…" Sakura tried to look as though this story wasn't new to her, so did Kakashi, but it wasn't hard for him to pretend it wasn't a lie.

"Why, pray tell, isn't she sitting down?" He asked Kakashi, Kakashi came back with something Sakura would have said had he not.

"She was, but I was out of the room for a minute and when I got back she was at the door. I was about to usher her to her seat when Shizune and yourself came to call." Thankfully, Gabriel took this into small consideration before grabbing his 'daughter' by the arm…or had he just slightly grazed over the weak lie?

"No more fraternization with the katou," her father sniffed. Sakura managed from the grip Gabriel had her in.

"What are you talking about Father?" She lost balance and fell into Kakashi's outstretched arms. He held her securely, giving her the wondrous feeling of love. That's what it had to be. Pure ecstasy, that's what she was feeling with the adrenalin pumping soundly in her veins. Something must've shown on her face that caused Gabriel to glare menacingly at them…or was it just her he was giving that look to?

"That's what I'm talking about, you filthy wench! I choose you a husband worthy enough; bequeathed the clan's head, given captaincy over the elite shinobi, and you still defy me! Ungrateful bitch," he slapped her hard, actually forcing her to the ground despite Kakashi holding onto her. The long, blond strands fell over her face as the ribbon holding them out of her eyes broke. A pang flooded her system and a choked sob broke through her lips. She had just broken her ankle further.

"Get up and we will have it fixed." His voice was hard, but consoling, as if wanting repentance for what he had done.

"Shizune cannot lift her, so would you be so kind." Gabriel seemed as though he was a different person now that he had slapped Sakura. She felt her face gingerly. It didn't hurt as bad as her ankle. She felt Kakashi lift her bridal style up, so as to carry her wherever her father demanded it.

"Thank you," she whispered, and she felt her consciousness give out on her for another stab of pain ran through her nervous system.

Winking stars from her eyes, she awoke with a fully mended ankle in the rather large bed in her 'room'. She was carefully tucked in, so she was forced to sleep in the 'soldier' position the whole night. She usually lay on her side or twisted into a ball through the night, but she wasn't given the chance to do so last night.

She vented her anger and frustration by grounding out a scream that could've woken the dead from their peaceful slumber. Though loved ones and friends sorely missed the dead, the dead were not to be reanimated for any reason, nor could they be truly awoken. Shizune appeared at her side almost at once.

"What is it Sakura-hime?" Sakura ignored the title, not to be bothered with it.

"Where is Kakashi…where is Gabriel?" Shizune flinched as though Sakura had brandished a whip at her, almost as though Sakura had slapped her (or threatened to).

"The king happens to be away at the moment…" Shizune avoided finishing the sentence.

"And Kakashi?" Sakura let forth, close to hysteria. She didn't know what she going on about, but she knew she didn't want Gabriel and Kakashi alone together.

"You can't go to him Sakura," Shizune said, shaking her head. Sakura just stared at the woman, convinced she had gone mad. Sakura fumbled with the covers until she was able to fling them to the floor. Following suit, she had gotten to her feet. She dove for the white platform shoes and slipped her feet inside them. She was almost to the door when Shizune repeated herself.

"You can't go to him Sakura!" Sakura spun 'round and looked at Shizune, tears had formed there in her eyes.

"Why can I not? I have to see him again!" Breathing hard, she turned back to the door, willing herself to go through it. A hand rested itself on her shoulder though.

"You are betrothed to Lord Itachi, nothing can change that." Shizune's voice was quiet and sad.

"No, I won't marry that bastard! I…no, I won't!" She broke free from Shizune's grasp and ran. She ran as fast as her feet could go. She ran as hard as her legs would allow her to run. Lights streamed into her eyes and her footfalls on the tile flooring echoed deafeningly as she hit the floor with each swift step. She rounded the corner and exited the front doors. She stopped momentarily.

There, standing in the courtyard, stood Kakashi.

She rushed into his arms, wrapping hers around his middle. He stood in shock for a least a minute before enclosing her in the embrace, where she kissed him despite the mask covering those lips. But she was torn from his lips relentlessly.

"Gesuonna," she heard being said fiercely and she looked into the eyes of her 'father'. Her 'mother' stood off to the side and she saw her mouth form the word 'funamanjuu' at her. Tsunade had never looked at Sakura so coldly before. Then Gabriel began to drag her by her hair, making Sakura wail in pain. He tugged harder as her yells of pain increased.

The dragging and screams seemed to go on forever until a door was slid open and Sakura was flung unceremoniously inside. Landing in a heap on the floor, she struggled to push herself up.

"Just stay down there," she heard Tsunade whisper, "It'll be easier on you." What on earth was the woman talking about? Then she looked up and saw Itachi and she blacked out.

* * *

Translations:

Katou: Inferior; Low-Grade

Hime: Princess

Gesuonna: Term of Degradation for a Woman

Funamanjuu: Low-Grade Prostitute

* * *

Uh-oh...Uchiha Itachi has finally made his drasted appearance. And Sakura! What names she was being called! And two blackouts in two days...I ask you... What will Sakura's punishment be? Will Sakura ever catch a break with love? Or will it always be snatched from her? I don't know, but if I were you I'd be looking for: 

**Quick! Get theAnesthetic!**

Until then! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If Isee my poem orsee/hear my song beingused/made without my permission you will be flamed and reported. I don't own Naruto FOR THE LAST TIME (at least for this fic).**

**Angel Wings and Platforms**

**By: Apherion**

* * *

Recap:

"Just stay down there," she heard Tsunade whisper, "It'll be easier on you." What on earth was the woman talking about? Then she looked up and saw Itachi and she blacked out.

* * *

"Sakura, calm down, OUCH!" Sakura blinked and looked at the group around her. Genma, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Lee, and Kiba with Akarmaru were all staring at her with an amazed look one their faces.

"Huh," she said groggily, not quite sure what was going on, and then her mind woke up. "Where's Itachi…what happened to Gabriel, why are you looking at me like that?" Ino and Hinata looked at her worriedly.

"You cracked your head on the floor, Sakura…you were out for a couple of hours." Oh, so it was all…a dream? But my head still hurts and…Kakashi…? Sitting up, she looked among her friends to find Kakashi.

"Where's Kakashi gone off to?" She asked offhandedly, still not seeing the perverted jounin. She swayed on the spot, having over-exerted her head, only to be caught against a well-muscled chest. Sitting her back up, she heard his voice from behind her.

"I'm right here," he said it as though his nose was stopped up. He crawled into her line of vision and she realized why he sounded like he had a cold. His fingers were pinching his nose to kill the flow of blood, but she freaked when she realized it was blood.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Everyone in the vicinity, excluding herself and Kakashi, started to laugh as soon as the words had come off her lips.

"You punched him before you really came to," Genma said fondly. "No one's given him that good of a punch in a long time. Congratulations," he said shaking her hand as though she had won something.

"Yeah, congrats on finally laying a fist on me," Kakashi said, voice still muffled like he had a bad head-cold. Sakura narrowed her eyes at this.

"You better watch it Mister, or I'll do it again." She couldn't really threaten like Naruto or Sasuke without sounding comical… She sighed; it didn't really matter at any rate.

"Come on, I'll fix your nose," she said it as though she usually fixed him up when he injured himself. He looked at her from where he was…sitting…yeah, sitting and stood up to help her get to her feet. She took his hand appreciatively and both walked outside the bar.

"What were you doing in there at any rate, Sakura?" She looked around at him, slightly unsure what happened before the blackout.

"Uh…I…oh, Ino, Shika, Hinata, Choji, Lee, Kiba, and I were playing 'Risqué' this poker game were if you lose you have to take as many shots as your highest card was or you took on a dare. Obviously I took on the dare or else I wouldn't be wearing this stuff. Then after seeing you I was in this alternate reality place and all of this stuff wouldn't come off. And everything I was wearing was white! And they thought I was this princess and I was supposed to marry Itachi and I didn't want to because I had this strange feeling that being with anyone but you would take me away from being able to come back here. You made me cry and told me I was too young and I got to see you face and you kissed me." The whole thing was out of her mouth so fast; she didn't even realize she had said all of it until she realized she had said all of it. She clapped a hand to her mouth and blushed. Kakashi had stopped in his tracks truth be told.

Sakura dropped to her knees mortified at having revealed the secret that she was swearing to keep to herself. Obviously she did a great job in breaking that vow by telling Kakashi just what happened inside her mind. Oh damn, she cried inside her mind. Tears had actually started to glisten on her cheeks, not to mention the glitter that was still attached to her skin.

"Sakura," his voice lingered in her ears quite heavily, almost like his hands that once were on her body. And though it was in her mind, everything just was so real. She didn't answer him and she looked at the ground, still blushing like mad.

"When did…when did you acquire these feelings, Sakura?" Despite her current state she actually looked at him quizzically.

"W-what f-feelings are y-you t-talking about, K-Kakashi?" Sakura yet again left off his suffix of 'sensei' and he looked at her as though she was being stupid.

"You don't know? What the hell Sakura? You were dreaming about me kissing you, does that not answer your question?" Kakashi strained to say this for his nose still impaired his speech.

"Kakashi…" Sakura whispered, putting her head into her hands. He watched her with interest. He needed to know what the hell was wrong with the female of his former team. She didn't answer him; she just sat there, silently crying into her hands.

"I-I don't know…Kakashi…" she whispered it between the tears on her cheeks and her hands covering her face. Oh god, I'm such a fool! She stood rather rapidly to her feet and shot off into the direction of her house, forgetting the reason why she and Kakashi were walking together.

Kakashi watched her, and sped after her. He wasn't going to let her get away without knowing why she was so upset. Sure, he took into account that she was only fifteen and he was almost doubled her age, but the way she had been dressed today deceived that number. More over, the way she sang, he was surprised she had struck a cord inside his own heart. Forbidden their relationship may be, but if her parents only wished for her happiness, it could be possible.

He knocked on the door to her house, and her mother answered.

"Kakashi, what a surprise-oh, Kakashi, you…your nose," Mrs. Haruno exclaimed offhandedly. Oh yeah; he too had forgotten why he was with Sakura in the first place.

"I'll get Sakura; she'll mend you right up. She's in the kitchen. You know how that is with girls' right?" Mrs. Haruno giggled and let him in.

"She can't stop talking about how much she liked being with 'her boys' as she calls you, Naruto, and Sasuke." Sakura's mom spoke this while leading him into the kitchen, where Sakura currently was standing at the sink, back turned to the entry-way.

"I'll leave you two alone," and her mom exited, shutting the kitchen door behind her. Wow, Kakashi thought, I always thought Gina was protective of Sakura. Sakura had lifted her head from its bent position and she slowly turned on the spot.

_Glow green_

_Inside serene_

_Pleasurable stances_

_Breakable dances._

"Who are you to follow me home?" Her eyes were bright, calm and soft, but tearful, so hurt?

_Feel the tips of your fingers graze ever so lightly on the pond.  
Dip them in and break the film like feelings beneath your fingers.  
Let your hand sink in, don the pond._

"I couldn't _not_ follow you Sakura," he choked out, still having trouble with his nose. She came closer to him and put a hand over his nose. A spurt of green chakra spun around his nose and shot inside it, instantly mending the broken nose.

_Fall inside and hold your breath.  
Open your eyes to the bequeathed utopia of your mind._

"You could've had someone else fix it." She whispered, and her hand dropped from his face. He took the palm into both of his, holding her smaller hand to his chest. Her eyes shot up and stared into his black eye.

_Explain to me this, if you'd be so kind:_

_Why are you consumed by darkness that lurks in your mind?  
Answer me this as well:_

"Not this, I couldn't," and he pulled her into him, holding her to his body as though the world would end without her being there.

_Fell,  
Or fallen,  
Allow me to be with you and live without the sin,  
Or let yourself be fallen in the well._

"And you'll push me away," she said it monosyllabic, almost as though it was learned by heart without conviction. "You'll call me 'Too young' and I'll try to leave. Just skip it for me, please." Her last sentence hit him again with the desperate cry for help that seemed to have called to him earlier before she took to the floor for the good point of two hours.

_Whatever you make of it, whatever you choose,  
Remember:_

He stared into her eyes, unsure of what he should do. He could let her go and leave her, just to have her shy away from him if he ever felt regret about shunning her. He could kiss her and still have her leave him because he couldn't give her what she wanted. And between those two choices, a million more sprang up, some more horrible than the first and some going further than the second.

_I will always come for you._

His hands left her back to trail up into her pink locks. Her head moved back into the touch, eyes closing gently. He allowed his right hand to come back to his face and remove his mask and wipe off the blood from his face, while his left hand massaged her scalp softly. She responded to the touch so quickly he was shocked by it, but he smiled before gently guiding her into him, bringing his lips to hers chastely. Though he was not the novice, Sakura was, and he didn't want to scare her.

Breaking away from her, she blinked her eyes open and she looked groggily at him. His left hand was still entangled in her hair, while his right arm had wrapped itself around her waist, right hand resting on her right hip. She felt her stomach swoon almost painfully. It was good to be in someone's arms like that, and though it was not Sasuke's, oddly enough to her, she felt content with Kakashi. Unlike how her love for Sasuke was always one-sided, Kakashi seemed to return some affection.

That night, a dream filled her mind. She was back in that different Konoha, but at least she wasn't completely taken aback this time. Her wings were carefully intact, and her glittery platform was set, as well as the platform she was standing on. A light came over her, and the piano could be heard hitting some cords. She seemed to know the words, even though she didn't know the song.

"You walked away, from everything. I didn't notice that you'd already gone…" She hummed to herself for a second and continued, staring out into the light that was illuminating her already bright figure.

"It'd been awhile now, since we said good-bye. And now I…I can't see why." A sound from behind her made her turn around, and she saw Kakashi standing there, in the shadows, a mike in hand.

"I let you go," he sang deeply. It was sweet and sultry. "For all my selfish reasons, I followed the tide. But I know I was leading you away from all the truth and all my lies." He stayed in the shadows while he was singing. "I didn't want to say good-bye." He held her gaze, and she felt a pang of knowing.

"While a vision of the future stays in today and reminisces bring back yesterday. I wonder to myself, was I wrong, for leading you on? And every time I look back now, I can see that satin gown. Oh, your platinum hair, your sparkling eyes…" It was sweet, his chorus, she knew he was singing it to her and her only.

"I came to know you but it's over now." She felt her eyes water at this, and she overcame the sob that wanted to choke out. "I honestly thought we could work things out. But now I know for sure, you were more than a cure." A pause ensued with quailing violin strings and a flute playing a cord in tune with the piano.

"I saw you, leave everything behind. I let myself get lost in the tide." She saw him take small steps away from the shadows, but was still concealed from the audience. "But I knew I was going with you for all the wrong reasons even though it felt right. I know its right."

"While a vision of the future stays in today and reminisces bring back yesterday. I wonder to myself, was I wrong, for wanting you all along? And every time I look back on us, I remember all the lust. Oh, your sweet caress on my face…" Kakashi had finally become visible to the crowd, where collective gasps were taken in, slightly overriding the sweet, mournful tune being played for them to sing to.

"I want you to know what it's like to love again," Sakura sang softly, knowing this to be true. He had never truly loved anyone for a long, long time. "And I need you to know how to remember when, oh woe, woe, woe!" Before she even finished her lines though, Kakashi had started his back at 'when'.

"I need you to forgive me! I want to hold you tight," in fact, he embraced her truly holding her close to him. "I have to make it right." He almost whispered into his microphone. But together they sang the rest of it, as Kakashi released her, both looking into each other's eyes blissfully.

"While your vision of the future stays in our today and my reminisces bring back our yesterday. I wonder to myself, were we wrong all along for leading each other on and on…? On and on?"

"And we both can remember each gentle touch. Yes we both can feel so much. Do we wonder again?" Kakashi just broke to sing, "You're platinum hair, your sparkling eyes."

"Are we to fall in?" Sakura took her lead and sang softly, "Your sweet caress on my face."

"Do we just give in?" Smiling, Sakura whispered, "Nice to meet you."

"Are we doomed again?" Kakashi whispered back, "The pleasure's all mine." Kakashi leaned in closer to her, slowly.

"Let's just see…this time…" The song ended before their lips could connect. Kakashi whispered against her lips, sending tendrils of shocks through her body starting at her lips.

"Marry me?" Sakura blinked and pulled away quickly, looking at him confused.

"Kouka, but I'm engaged." She replied, remembering everything from her last visit to this world.

"Not anymore," and she saw Itachi and Shizune holding hands together. "Shizune went to me that night she dropped you off at Kakashi's. I wanted you Shikonnobotan, but Shizune wasn't completely out of the picture when your father came up with that proposal." Grinning, Sakura turned back to Kakashi and leapt into his arms, pulling down his mask in the process. He pressed his lips to hers, and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Sighing, Sakura rolled over in her sleep. At least, she thought happily, I have something besides Sasuke's rejection to look forward to in the morning. With that, she let herself immerse into sleep once again, thinking about the man she realized she loved more than just a crush.

* * *

**Translations:**

Kouka: Marriage of an Imperial Princess to a Subject

Shikonnobotan: Princess-Flower

* * *

And it ends! Sakura has found her 'man' and she's ready to do whatever she can to make it work with Kakashi. Will there be touble in paradise, or does an old 'flame' come back to haunt? Maybe this is really just all in your head... Whatever it is, thanks for playing along. And if I may be bold to say: I might add a sequal to this after I've completed my other Naruto fanfictions. Go check them out!

**Uncertain Feelings -Complete-KakaSaku**

**Yet...-In Progress-ItaNar**

Till next time!


End file.
